Justiça dos Sete Reinos (História e Tradição)
"Justiça dos Sete Reinos" faz parte de História e Tradição, uma série de animações especiais incluídas no Blu-ray da 4ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado por Jerome Flynn como Bronn. Sinopse Bronn dá sua opinião a respeito dos métodos questionáveis de justiça nos Sete Reinos, incluindo o dramático julgamento por combate e o raramente invocado julgamento de sete. Narração Bronn: Justiça é algo engraçado. Para os pobres, é o que os mantém vivos e morrendo de fome, dependendo de como o senhor local se sente sobre suas florestas, seus rios, suas colheitas. Para os ricos, justiça é o que se recebe se não for cuidadoso o suficiente – ou rico o suficiente. Geralmente, funciona assim: você comete um crime e o senhor local manda seus guardas atrás de você, ou a família da vítima te mata e os guardas vão atrás deles. Ou você não faz nada, e os guardas vão atrás de você mesmo assim. De qualquer maneira, alguém é levado diante do senhor e ele decide o que há de ser feito. Pode dar tudo certo, se você for rico o suficiente para pagar. Caso contrário, irá para as masmorras, para o cepo ou para a Muralha. Você pensaria que a maioria escolhe a Muralha. O Norte é desagradável, sombrio e frio, assim como muitas masmorras, e todos sabem como a Patrulha da Noite recebeu seu nome: tudo o que podem fazer é patrulhar. Não julgo o homem que escolhe um corte rápido ao invés da vida sem uma de suas poucas alegrias. Se estiver na capital, é o Magistrado do Rei que tirará sua cabeça. Em outro lugar do sul, o carrasco do senhor local. Mas no Norte, é o próprio senhor. "O homem que dita a sentença deve manejar a espada", é o que dizem lá. Soa nobre, mas dado alguns senhores nortenhos que conheci, eles apenas não querem outra pessoa estragando sua diversão. Se você for tão azarado em estar no Vale quando for pego, pode chegar a nunca ser sentenciado graças às suas celas abertas. Descobertas em um lado para uma longa queda, com o chão inclinado para baixo como as pernas de uma mulher. Depois de alguns dias, dizem que o céu começa a chamar. Homens pulam com sorrisos em seus rostos, esperando que o vento os leve ao céu; ele não leva. Em pensar que o Lorde Tyrion estava a uma nuvem de distância da morte. Para a sua sorte, ele era bem-nascido. Se a honra da sua família remonta a séculos atrás, para um tempo em que seus ancestrais batiam em outros homens mais forte do que eram atingidos, você tem outra opção: julgamento por combate. Ou você luta contra seu acusador ou ambos escolhem campeões para lutar em seu nome, e os deuses favorecerão o homem mais justo... desde que ele também seja o mais forte, o mais rápido ou o mais sortudo. Muito de vez em quando, dois merdas podem se estranhar e um deles pode ser tolo o suficiente para exigir um julgamento de sete. É exatamente como parece: sete homens contra sete homens. Dá um belo espetáculo, imagino. Mas qualquer homem que já esteve em uma batalha sabe que quanto mais homens envolvidos, menos habilidade é necessária e há mais chance de acidentes. Basta perguntar àquele príncipe Targaryen que teve sua cabeça furada por seu irmão há tantos anos. Tudo isso por um cavaleiro andante qualquer. Se você se encontrar preso nos Sete Reinos, basta lembrar que a justiça é feita de acordo com o juiz. Implore-lhe perdão, ou pague-lhe por isso, ou peça para ser autorizado a vestir o negro; mas lembre-se de que ele não precisa aceitar. Há muitos senhores por aí que acham que mãos e cabeças são ótimas decorações para suas estacas. Os septões afirmam que a justiça vem dos deuses. Legal da parte deles mantê-la só para si mesmos. Notas *Um membro da Casa Beesbury é mostrado lutando no julgamento de sete de Duncan, o Alto. Em O Cavaleiro Andante, os irmãos Sor Raymun Beesbury e Sor Humfrey Beesbury lutaram no julgamento em lados opostos, mas não ficou claro qual deles foi representado. Aparições Personagens * Tyrion Lannister * Sor Humfrey Beesbury * Sor Lyonel Baratheon * Sor Duncan, o Alto * Sor Willem Wylde * Príncipe Maekar Targaryen * Príncipe Baelor Targaryen, "Quebra-Lança" Casas Nobres * Casa Ashford (emblema) * Casa Baratheon * Casa Beesbury * Casa Fossoway * Casa Wylde * Casa Targaryen Lugares * Porto Real * Norte * Vale de Arryn ** Ninho da Águia Eventos * Julgamento por combate de Tyrion Lannister * Julgamento de sete de Duncan, o Alto Títulos * Magistrado do Rei Diversos * Julgamento por combate * Julgamento de sete en:Justice of the Seven Kingdoms fr:La Justice dans les Sept Couronnes (Histoires & Traditions)